1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid container unit configured by integrally-assembling two containers for respectively accumulating different kinds of fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in cleaning or sterilizing items such as relatively small medical instruments, a method for applying a predetermined drug solution (cleaning solution or sterilizing solution) onto the surfaces of the instruments in a constant-volume tank (cleaning/sterilizing tank) has been widely employed. In this method, the instrument is pretreated by a preliminary cleaning, and is placed in the cleaning/sterilizing tank. Then a cleaning or sterilizing treatment is conducted in the cleaning/sterilizing tank by applying a drug solution onto the surface of the instrument by spraying, dipping and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-43190 discloses an endoscope cleaning/sterilizing apparatus for conducting cleaning/sterilizing treatment of the endoscope by using the above-mentioned method.
As a drug solution which is used for such a sterilizing treatment, there is known a type of drug solution which is capable of achieving a higher sterilizing effect by mixing two kinds of drug solutions, and thereafter applying the mixed solution onto the surface of the objective article. In using this type of drug solution, it is common to prepare two bottles respectively containing a drug solution which is to be mixed with each other, and sequentially fixing those two bottles to the injection site of the fluid usage equipment (for example, a cleaning/sterilizing apparatus for endoscopic instruments), and thereafter sequentially supplying those two kinds of drug solutions into the tank.